RockClan/Roleplay
Archives: '' '1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 ,7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19 ' Stoatscar waited for her son to reply. '''[[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|''feather��]] 13:43, November 20, 2015 (UTC)' "Wait, you didn't know didn't know?" Creekkit asked. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the' rest' is' SILENCE]] 13:46, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Stoatscar shook her head. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 13:47, November 20, 2015 (UTC) "So he didn't tell you anything?" Creekkit asked. 13:47, November 20, 2015 (UTC) "He said that he could hurt us but still, i didn't know that meant evil." she meowed. (Wow Stoat you are an idiot) [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 13:49, November 20, 2015 (UTC) "Isn't that pretty much the same?" Creekkit asked. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the''' rest' is' SILENCE]] 13:49, November 20, 2015 (UTC) "oh yeah...." Stoatscat meowed looking stupid. (probably from always running into trees) [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 13:52, November 20, 2015 (UTC) "Why did you think he would hurt us if he wasn't going to be evil?" Creekkit asked. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the''' rest' is' SILENCE]] 13:53, November 20, 2015 (UTC) "I don't know... I'm not thinking right... " she said twiching. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 13:55, November 20, 2015 (UTC) The talk was stopped by Wolfstar calling a meeting. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the''' rest' is' SILENCE]] 13:56, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Darkpaw and Meadowpaw entered camp from a failed hunt. Meadowpaw ran to see the meeting. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 13:57, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Following the apprentice, Runningstrike guessed what the meeting would be. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the''' rest' is' SILENCE]] 13:59, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Darkpaw followed slower up to the meeting. She sat back. This was probably the day she would become a warrior... when Wolfstar called out "Darkpaw" Darkpaw would requset her name. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 14:01, November 20, 2015 (UTC) "And Sapphirepaw and Sparkpaw, please come up and get your warrior names." Wolfstar meowed. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the''' rest' is' SILENCE]] Meadowpaw watched eagerly. GET ON WITH IT! ''She screamed in her head. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 14:04, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Purring, Wolfstar chose the warrior names. "Sapphirepaw will be Sapphireheart and Sparkpaw will be Sparkstorm. And now can the kits of Creekfrost and Stoneblaze come up?" [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the''' rest' is' SILENCE]] Meadowpaw dashed up in the blink of an eye. Darkpaw followed more calmly and the rest of the kits followed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 14:07, November 20, 2015 (UTC) "Sharpaw I name you Sharpstone, Meadowpaw I name you Meadowbee, Blazepaw a I name you. Blazeheart, and Darkpaw I name you...." Wolfstar meowed, getting cut off. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the''' rest' is' SILENCE]] 14:12, November 20, 2015 (UTC) "I would like to be Darkfrost." Darkpaw meowed, cutting the leader off. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 19:41, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Slatestream's tail waved happily as Meadowbee became a warrior, the gray tom proud of his now-former apprentice. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 21:36, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Meadowbee looked happily at her mentor then turned back to watch Darkpaw. ---- Darkpaw waited for Wolfstar to reply. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 14:46, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Sharpstone purred proudly, but continued to eye Sparkstorm, who was holding a paw with an ear. The two had been out training before the ceremony, and it had gotten very rough very fast.'Silverstar' 17:01, November 21, 2015 (UTC) (So so so sorry about everything...) Sapphireheart flicked an ear, and prowled over to Sharpstone. Her tail waving, she smiled and sat by him. "I can't believe we're finally warriors," She said, locking her gaze with his and gaze up at the sky. — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are '''wrong']] 19:12, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Sharpstone let out a happy purr. Yep, I totally didn't just destroy your brother. He thought, grinning inwardly before bumping his head against Sapphireheart's. "Next stop, leader and deputy positions, right?" He teased, referring to their kithood.Silverstar 19:13, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Sapphireheart puffed out her chest, purring with confidence. "Yeah. We'll be the best ones in the forest!" — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are wrong]] 19:15, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Acornwind went up to the fresh kill pile and grabbed a mouse-- Cinderblaze sat licking her paws staring admiringly at Acornwind Slatestream nodded in acknowledgement as his gaze met Meadowbee's, before his former apprentice looked away again. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 19:41, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Sharpstone gently nudged his friend's side. "Before we sit vigil, wanna go for a stroll with me, Sapph?"Silverstar 19:44, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Darkpaw looked worriedly up at Wolfstar. Maybe it's making her sad, she still hasn't picked a new deputy since he died, but what if she doesn't let me take the name? ''---- Meadowbee watched the leader with a glaring look. ''Go on now, i want to brag to everyone. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 20:30, November 21, 2015 Blaze heart was worried for sister. "I hope she gets the name she wants..." he whispered to Meadowbee. (UTC) Category:Runningfireclawheart Category:Browse Category:Wiki Stuff Category:~Patchfeather~ Category:~Spottedwing Category:RockClan Cats Category:Roleplay